<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Remarkable by NebulaEyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896295">Something Remarkable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEyes/pseuds/NebulaEyes'>NebulaEyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, First Love, Fluff, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEyes/pseuds/NebulaEyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is deep in thought about how to confess to Aziraphale and possibly propose...a new arrangement to him...when he sees God walking towards him. They are pleasant to each other, and soon, Crowley doesn't have to worry about confessing or proposing to Aziraphale. Why is that? How did God help? Why is Satan tagged in this fluff filled fanifc!? Read and find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley &amp; God (Good Omens), God &amp; Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Remarkable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the apocawhoopsie, Crowley was in the garden of his and Aziraphale's new cottage by the ocean. He had vegetable plants, fruits, trees, berries, and Aziraphale had his little library cottage off to the side. He was enjoying his life, but he also desperately wanted to confess something to Aziraphale as well as propose a new arrangement to him.</p><p>In the midst of his thought, he saw a familiar woman coming towards him. "Hello, Raphael." She smiled softly.</p><p>"Ah..." Crowley smiled, because despite his fall, despite the end of the world, he actually did still love her as much as he had before. He did still feel that bond, and he still had faith in her. It would be strange to anyone else, but he didn't feel any hatred towards her. Just frustration and agitation, but it never lasted long. Except for the flood. That still hurt. "...Good morning, Mother. How are you?"</p><p>"I'm well, thank you." She replied before looking at the strawberry plants he was taking care of. She crouched down next to them with a proud grin on her face before looking up at Crowley once more. "Are these for Aziraphale?" She asked knowingly as she stood up.</p><p>"Yes, they are." He stated before putting all of his tools down, miracling himself clean, and guiding her to one of the benches in front of the cottage.</p><p>Once they were both seated, she took the chance to look at what Crowley was wearing. He was wearing a black T-shirt, black jeans, and he was barefoot. However, she did enjoy the fact that his long wavy and curly hair was, in fact, long again and in a pony-tail. "And where is Aziraphale?" She questioned.</p><p>"Oh, you know very well where he is."</p><p>"I do, but it's nice to ask in a conversation."</p><p>"Hmm..." Crowley grinned as they watched the rest of the sunrise. "...he'll likely be waking up not too long. What I'm curious to know is what brings you by, Mother? I can't imagine you're too happy with us, and you likely know what we did with our...'trials', so are we going to be punished for real, or-"</p><p>"-No! You are not going to be punished at all. I was actually going to give you something rather remarkable. Well...something I personally consider to be remarkable. The rest of my angels..." She groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "...I'm having to re-educate all of them. I had one specific request! Love the humans. I didn't think it was that difficult. I at least expected a few...maybe a third of my angels not getting the point, but for ALL of them to show...disgust, contempt, and...and..." She lowered her hand and let out another frustrated sigh. "...they were supposed to learn from the humans like the humans would learn from them. They were supposed to love them, not treat them as casualties of a war I didn't even want. That was all Metatron and Lucifer! I figured it out when I walked into my speaking chamber, because I sensed Aziraphale wanted to talk to me, and I witnessed Metatron talking to him instead."</p><p>"Oh? What did you do with the Metatron?"</p><p>"I reverted him back to a newborn fledgling, and I hope I can start from scratch. I won't need a Metatron for a long while anyway. So, all of Heaven is getting punished, re-educated, and to my understanding, so is Hell. Lucifer didn't want the war either. He fell in love, genuinely, with a human woman, but he knew what would happen to his child if he stayed in Hell. So, he gave Adam to Ligur and Hastur to give to you so that he would have a better chance. He knew that he was likely going to be denied by the boy later, but that was all right. They're still in love, to be honest, so I granted her immortality and I took away Lucifer's beastly form and gave him back his original form. Let me tell you...I couldn't get out of his chambers fast enough before she launched herself at him."</p><p>Crowley let out a genuine laugh that he felt vibrate his core as the mental image of God making an 'awkward, I'm gonna go' face and leaving Lucifer alone with his new mate. "Oh, I wish I could've seen that." Once his laughter calmed, he sent another smile to God. "So, what's this remarkable thing you're going to be giving us?"</p><p>"Well, and I know you'll find this awkward, but as an all-knowing-being, I know everything...and I know that about a month ago you took a completely female form while you and Aziraphale had sex. I also know that Aziraphale did the same thing just a week before you did, making it his idea. So, with that in mind..." God turned around to look at a worried Aziraphale standing in the window in blue, white, and beige tartan pajamas. "...come out here, Aziraphale." She said before whispering to Crowley, "He just got there. He didn't hear much else."</p><p>Aziraphale walked outside and immediately started twisting his ring like he usually did when he began to get overly nervous or anxious about something. "L-Lord...Almighty...to what do we owe this pleasant surprise?"</p><p>"First off..." She started before looking at Crowley. <em>'Crowley, confess to him, and propose! I've been watching you pine for six thousand years and then some, because I knew that you nearly tripped your robe the first time you saw him walking the halls of Heaven! It'll be fine. Don't worry.'</em></p><p>Crowley blushed and nodded at her before turning to Aziraphale, shoving his hands in his pockets, where he found a small box shaped thing in his pockets where there wasn't before. More than likely a ring that God picked out, which meant not only did She approve, but that they had her blessing. "R-Right..." He stood up and walked until he was standing directly in front of Aziraphale. "...Aziraphale...I'm going to be sappy, and I don't think I'm too good with sappy, so pay attention." Aziraphale smiled nervously as he looked back and forth between Crowley and God. "I really need you to pay attention to only me, Zira." The nickname caused Aziraphale to whip his head around at Crowley with widened eyes and a considerable blush. "You asked me after the first storm at Eden had ended...who I was in Heaven. I told you I didn't want to say, well...I was Raphael."</p><p>"What?" Aziraphale whispered out in disbelief.</p><p>"Yes, I was the Archangel Raphael, who happened to also be a Seraph. I assisted God in building the Heavens, and...I must admit...I crafted a few stars, star systems, nebulae, and one galaxy after your eyes and smile alone."</p><p>"You...we...knew each other?"</p><p>"No, you didn't know me. I saw you the for the first time in Heaven, and I nearly tripped over my robes at how utterly and completely gorgeous you were. My grace had never thrummed so much for anything or anyone, and when I tried to go and speak to you, I just...I couldn't. I was speechless, breathless, nervous, and just...awkward. For a long time, I prayed to God, asking why she made something so incredibly beautiful, stunning, and unique...and why she made me so tongue tied. I heard you laugh for the first time ever in Heaven and I actually swooned, sliding down a wall around the corner. Thankfully, God was there to lift my smitten ass up off the floor so that no one else would see. It was love at first sight, and I know better than to ask if God made it that way, but when I fell...I thought it would be over. No more seeing you, no more hearing you laugh, no more watching you teach fledglings to fly, and no more witnessing just how good you were with the newborn fledglings...but then I found you again on the wall, and I fell in love all over again, but this time, I had the strength to talk to you. After that...I had been falling even more in love with you every second of every day. I'm so in love you with you...I can't stand it sometimes, and I know I don't deserve you, but I...since we've taken such a liking to the humans..." Crowley knelt down and Aziraphale gasped with a trembling breath. Crowley took out the box and opened it to reveal a silver ring with snakes edged into it and a singular obsidian jewel in the middle. "...will you marry me, Aziraphale? I am asking this in front of God herself, because that is how much you mean to me."</p><p>Crowley expected a yes or a no. What he didn't expect was for Aziraphale to run back inside faster than Crowley had ever seen him run. Just when he was about to get up and give God a piece of his mind, the door opened to reveal a sobbing Aziraphale, whose legs were shaking so much, he collapsed in front of Crowley. He then lifted up a shaking hand to reveal his own box. He opened it with difficulty, but it revealed a similar silver band, but this one held a diamond where the obsidian one was on the other, and it had wing etchings. "I...Crowley...you...we...Eden...since...oh...I can't...Heaven!? Oh my...Crowley I..." Realizing he was having trouble being coherent, and realizing that his tears were blocking his view, he tried to calm himself as he wiped them away. "Please?" Was all he could whimper out.</p><p>"YES, Angel! Yes! D-Do you say yes?"</p><p>"You foolish serpent, of course!"</p><p>"I now pronounce you, Aziraphale, Principality of Earth, Angel of the Eastern Gate, and Cherubim guardian of my personal library, the protector, the lover, and the caretaker of Raphael's body, heart, mind, grace, and soul. I now pronounce you, Demon Crowley, risen from Hell, and once again with the title of Archangel of Healing and Guardian Angels, and the Seraphim star-maker Raphael the protector, the lover, and the caretaker of Aziraphale's body, heart, mind, grace, and soul. You may now kiss your spouse."</p><p>Aziraphale and Crowley laughed in delight before kissing each other and in that kiss, they both felt their souls and graces mingling with one another. They also both felt Aziraphale being changed into a female form. When the kiss ended, they both turned to God in confusion. "Why am I female? I didn't do this on purpose."</p><p>"No, that would be me." God smiled. "Raphael..." She said as she looked at him. Nothing much had changed except that now he had his status and holiness back, and his hazel colored eyes were once again there and vibrant. "...do you remember what I said about giving you something remarkable?" Crowley nodded his head. "Well, I happen to know something that has been on both of your minds for some time, but both of you were afraid of what either side would do to you, or what I would do. Well...here is my wedding present to you." She said as she held up a finger, then two, and then there were swirling balls of white light. She then placed a hand on Aziraphale, pulling out some light from him and placing them in the balls, creating white and blue lights. She did the same with Raphael, adding green to the mix. She then placed the two balls of light within Aziraphale and smiled. "There. Your fledglings should be born within nine months to the day. I expect to be invited to the wedding, and feel free to call me any time. I'm more than happy to come and visit. Well...that's all for now. Goodbye for now, my darlings." She miracled herself away, leaving a stunned Principality and Archangel.</p><p>"A-Aziraphale?" Crowley croaked out as he placed his trembling hands on Aziraphale's belly. He then reached with his powers and let out a broken cry at what he felt. "Two! Twins! They'll be boys! Y-You're...she...she gave us her blessing and we'll be parents!"</p><p>"I...I'm pregnant!" Aziraphale smiled as the tears continued to fall down his face. "Crowley! We're going to have fledglings! Crowley! We're married!"</p><p>"Oh...and here I was wondering how I was going to confess and propose to you...oh my..." Crowley kissed Aziraphale as passionately as he was able with how much his body was trembling with joy and love. "C'mon, Zira. Let's get you into a nice relaxing hot bath, I'll give you a nice massage, and I'll cook whatever you like and however much of it you want."</p><p>"Y-You're going to spoil me, aren't you?"</p><p>"Until you can't stand me." Crowley smiled as he peppered kissed on Aziraphale's cheeks.</p><p>"Six thousand years with you...I think that's an impossibility at this point, My Dear, but you can certainly try."</p><p>"I love you, Aziraphale." He breathed out, unable to stop the tears.</p><p>"And I love you, Crowley! So very much! Oh...perhaps I should call you Raphael now..."</p><p>"No, Crowley. It's what you've called me since I changed it, and besides..." He gave a mischievous smirk. "...I like how it sounds when we're in bed."</p><p>"O-Oh!" Aziraphale blushed. "L-Let's just go inside and start...our new life."</p><p>"Whatever you want, Aziraphale. For the rest of our lives...I'll give you any remarkable thing you want."</p><p>"Then give me you." Aziraphale said in a lust-filled tone.</p><p>"You don't have to ask me twice!"</p><p>Up in Heaven, while everyone was groaning, moaning, complaining, bickering, and fighting about having to be re-educated, God sat happily in her throne room, where she received an unexpected visitor. "Well, hello, Lucifer."</p><p>"Good morning, Lord." He bowed genuinely, which shocked her.</p><p>"Bowing to me?"</p><p>"Yes, you are still Lord, God, and Almighty. You are also still my mother. Adam fixed...a lot of...malfunctions and darkness in my grace that had festered with jealousy of the humans since you told us about them. I don't feel that way anymore, and I do feel remorse, but Hell does still need me."</p><p>"I agree, and though I can sense your genuineness, I would like to rise you. However, if it is not your wish, so be it. Why are you here?"</p><p>"Crowley and Aziraphale?" He smirked.</p><p>"Ah, yes...sensed that, did you?" She smiled.</p><p>"They have been pining for each other for so long, Lord, I'm pretty sure they could establish their own Eden at this point and it would be six times bigger than the one you made.</p><p>God let out a breathy chuckle. "You're not wrong." She grinned.</p><p>"They're good for each other and they'll make great parents."</p><p>"Yes, they are and they will."</p><p>"So..." Lucifer started after a moment's pause. "...do you ever think they'll figure out that we sent them to the same places on purpose...every time...through all of their six thousand years of history?"</p><p>"Honestly?" God chuckled. "I'm not sure, but it's fun to think about."</p><p>"Yes, it is. Well, farewell, Lord. I have all of Hell to fix, and you have all of Heaven. Good luck."</p><p>"You as well."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>